Breakable Love
by Baby Kim
Summary: Jongin memiliki Joonmyeon dan Yixing dalam kehidupannya. Tapi jika suatu saat salah satu dari mereka akan pergi, apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan? / Genderswitch / Jongin, SuLay, HunHan, Kyungsoo / Chap 1


Title : Breakable Love / Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing

Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Luhan

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya)

Cukup panjang untuk sebuah fiksi berchapter

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), EXO teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment dan agensi masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Kebanyakan orang pasti sudah berada di balik selimutnya. Bergelung memohon kehangatan pada benda tebal yang menjadi selingkuhan kala udara dingin menyapa. Hewan liar yang kadang berjalan-jalan tak mengenal waktu pun agaknya kompak untuk tak memunculkan diri. Sehingga suasana sepi syahdu menjadi alunan lembut pengiring istirahat.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Rumah itu dulunya hangat. Dengan suara tawa dari penghuninya. Suasananya cerah dan nyaman meski hujan dengan petir dan angin ribut meraung-raung diluar.

Dulu.

Empat kata yang menggambarkan masa lampau itu begitu dirindukan bagi siapapun yang menjadi penghuninya. Tak seperti saat ini. Dimana teriakan dan kata-kata kasar sudah menjadi hal yang biasa layaknya kau menemukan demo mahasiswa ketika melewati gedung wakil rakyat.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kau itu seorang istri!"

Pria yang masih dengan kemeja kerja dan celana bahannya yang mengkilat melemparkan berkas dengan cover mika transparant yang sedari tadi di bacanya. Lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tersusun rapi sesuai halaman di dalamnya berhamburan keluar bersamaan dengan udara yang keluar dari penghangat ruangan.

"Aku memang istri! Aku tahu tugasku!"

"Tidak ada istri yang hampir setiap malam tidak menyambut suaminya pulang, Yixing!"

Yixing, si wanita dengan cepolan rendah di tengkuknya, memicingkan mata. Wajahnya memerah. Menahan rasa kesal yang tak pernah sirna jika berada di tempat tinggalnya.

"Kau berharap aku seperti itu, Joonmyeon?"

Menyebut nama suaminya dengan tekanan marah, Yixing meraih syal coklat berpola abstrak yang tadi menjadi aksesoris pakaian kerjanya. Melemparkan benda panjang yang menjadi penyelamat kala dingin menyapa itu ke ujung kamar.

"Kau berharap aku menjadi istri untukmu sedangkan kau tak pernah mau menjadi suami yang baik!"

Joonmyeon maju dua langkah. Masih ada jarak sebesar tempat tidur diantara keduanya. Ranjang yang belakangan ini hanya ditiduri satu orang. "Apa yang membuatku menjadi suami yang buruk dimatamu? Berpikirlah jika ingin bicara! Otakmu hanya berisi garis dan lingkaran atau memang kosong, hah?!"

Yixing naik pitam. Segera wanita itu maju. Melewati ranjang, mengambil tempat di depan wajah Joonmyeon yang menantangnya, dan menampar pipi suaminya sekeras mungkin.

Joonmyeon pusing sesaat. Dia tak sampai tumbang. Tapi istrinya ternyata mengumpulkan segenap tenaga di tangan kanan yang digunakannya untuk mengunjungi pipi kiri Joonmyeon. Sakit, dan Joonmyeon tak terima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dua tangannya mendorong Yixing. Kemarahannya sudah di ubun-ubun. Joonmyeon tak pernah main tangan. Perlakuan Yixing padanya seakan memberi start yang bagus untuk melibatkan kontak fisik di pertengkaran mereka yang entah ke berapa kalinya ini.

Wanita itu jatuh diatas ranjang. Wajahnya mengeras dengan tangan yang terkepal sempurna. Tanpa ragu Yixing bangkit. Mengambil tas dan berkas yang tadi dibawanya pulang, dan keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Joonmyeon berteriak setelahnya.

.

.

Matanya tak bisa terpejam. Kamarnya sudah gelap. Suhu penghangat sudah diatur sesuai dengan keinginannya. Selimut tebalnya sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan rapi. Dia tak punya tugas untuk seminggu ini dan besok seharusnya dia bisa kuliah dengan semangat.

Dia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini, jika saja suara-suara dari lantai dua tak mengganggu.

Pria dengan umur diawal 20 tahunan itu bangkit. Wajahnya hanya datar tanpa ekspresi. Kuapan yang sedari tadi menemaninya sekejap kabur tanpa jejak. Tak ada lagi hasrat menggebu yang biasanya dia tunjukkan jika bertemu ranjang kesayangannya di kamar.

Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju jendela. Halaman depan menyapa dengan disinari lampu dari beranda rumah. Ada pot-pot besar berisi pohon yang dia tak tahu namanya, ada pula pot-pot kecil yang dia pun tak mau tahu berisi bunga jenis apa.

Samar-samar hentakan kaki terdengar menuruni tangga dari dalam rumah. Pria itu tak mengalihkan tatapannya. Sudah terlalu biasa mendengar keributan yang tak mengenal waktu itu.

Tak sampai satu menit, mata gelapnya menemukan bias sinar dari lampu mobil. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pagar rumah secara otomatis. Deru mobil terdengar dan kendaraan berwarna putih itu lewat di depannya.

Itu mobil kakak iparnya. Padahal mobil itu baru terparkir di garasi setengah jam yang lalu. Jika benda itu bisa berbicara, dia pasti mengeluh karena diharuskan keluar di cuaca sedingin ini.

Pria itu masih bertahan di posisinya. Pagar rumah sudah tertutup. Keheningan kembali tercipta. Tapi dia belum akan berbalik ke ranjang. Masih ada seorang lagi di lantai atas, dan dia yakin hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai mobil kedua menyusul untuk meninggalkan rumah.

Suasana yang sepi membuat telinganya yang peka oleh suara mendapati seseorang baru turun tangga. Langkahnya mendekat kearah kamarnya dan hanya butuh beberapa detik pintu coklat penghubung ruang pribadinya terketuk.

"Hm." Dia hanya bergumam pelan. Suaranya sudah pasti tak terdengar hingga ke pintu. Tapi tetap saja benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu mengayun terbuka.

"Jongin."

Itu suara kakak laki-lakinya. Pemilik sah rumah yang dia tempati.

Jongin menoleh. Bias cahaya bulan dari jendela yang dia buka tirainya memperlihatkan tubuh kakaknya yang sudah terbalut pakaian kasual. Berbeda jauh dengan pakaian yang Jongin lihat kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Kakaknya tetap tampan dan berkharisma seperti biasa. Hanya saja kelelahan begitu jelas tertera di raut wajah dan matanya.

"Aku mau ke bar. Kau ikut?"

Ajakan itu bukan yang pertama kali Jongin dengar. Sesekali Jongin mengiyakan. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga agar kakaknya tidak kelepasan. Tapi kali ini keinginannya untuk keluar rumah sama sekali tak ada dan dia sedang tak mau bersama kakaknya.

"Tidak, Hyung." Jongin menggeleng. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut slaveless dan celana pendek kembali mengarah keluar jendela.

"Ya sudah." Joonmyeon menyahut pelan. Pria itu kembali menutup pintu setelah berpesan bahwa dia mungkin akan pulang pagi.

Jongin kembali bergumam. Dia tak menghiraukan kapan kakaknya akan pulang. Kejadian ini terlalu biasa dan Jongin merasa tak perlu untuk memegang pesan kakaknya itu.

Mobil kedua sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak lama. Jongin masih betah berdiri di tempatnya. Dia tak memikirkan apapun. Dia tak bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, apa yang kedua kakaknya ributkan, atau apa pentingnya keberadaannya disini. Jongin hanya diam.

Kelelahan yang mendera kakinyalah yang membuat pria berwajah rupawan itu sadar. Dengan langkahnya yang berlawanan dengan kata tegap, Jongin mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Agaknya keheningan mampu membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi Jongin tahu dia tak akan bisa tidur dengan damai jika hanya memejamkan mata. Karena itu dia meraih ponselnya.

Jongin butuh seseorang.

.

.

Pagi itu pagi yang secara ajaib menjadi cerah setelah dingin mencekam semalaman. Matahari yang sinarnya meluap-luap masuk ke sela-sela jendela kamar dengan ganasnya. Menggelitik si penghuni kamar agar membuka mata dan menyambut si bola api yang tengah berpijar.

Jongin terusik oleh suara ponselnya. Bukan nada panggilan yang Jongin atur untuk menerima telpon yang Jongin dengar. Pria itu ingin mengacuhkan. Tapi suara itu makin membesar di setiap nadanya.

Itu alarm.

Jongin benci alarm. Namun dia sadar dia akan berhibernasi seharian jika alarmnya tak berbunyi. Jadi dengan terpaksa jiwanya mulai terjaga. Kelopak matanya terangkat dengan pelan dan terlihatlah mutiara hitam pemberian Tuhan dengan segala keindahannya.

Pria itu tak langsung bangun. Badannya menggeliat untuk meregangkan ototnya yang beristirahat selama 7 jam. Jongin tak pernah berisik ketika tidur. Jadi dia tak merasa heran jika mendapati posisi tidurnya masih terlentang seperti semalam.

Teringat akan kegiatannya hari ini, Jongin mendudukkan diri. Membiarkan selimut jatuh dari dadanya. Ponsel keluaran terbaru hadiah dari kakaknya dia raih. Mematikan alarm berisik yang menjadi penyelamatnya, lalu menghempaskannya pelan keatas bantal.

Bicara mengenai kakaknya, Jongin harus memeriksa lantai dua. Dengan malas, pria itu bangkit. Membuka pintu jati kamarnya dan meniti tangga satu persatu. Jongin tak suka memakai sandal rumah. Jadi langkahnya tak bersuara dan itu menguntungkannya selalu.

Jongin tak pernah mengetuk kamar kakaknya. Dia hanya menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu dan semuanya akan beres. Informasi yang dia butuhkan terpenuhi oleh kepekaan telinganya. Ketika dia tak mendengar apapun dari balik pintu, pria itu yakin akan dua hal.

Joonmyeon tertidur. Atau pria itu tak pulang.

Jongin tak suka berspekulasi. Jadi dia memutar knop pintu. Memastikan keheningan apa yang diciptakan di ruang pribadi milik kakak kandung dan kakak iparnya itu.

Kekacauan yang Jongin dapati disana. Kertas berhamburan. Pakaian berserakan. Dan suasana kelam mencekam. Lampu kamar mati dan jendelanya tak terbuka. Tak ada Joonmyeon maupun Yixing disana. Itu sudah biasa dan Jongin tak akan heran apalagi bertanya. Pria muda itu hanya masuk ke dalam kamar, membuka tirai jendela, membereskan kertas untuk diletakkan diatas meja, dan merapikan kamar seadanya.

Rumah besar itu tak punya pelayan. Jongin yang bertugas merawat rumah. Jongin tak mengeluh. Dia bisa meminta tolong seseorang untuk membantu jika rumah benar-benar berantakan.

Rumah itu sepi, dingin, dan membosankan.

Jongin benci tempat tinggalnya. Tapi Jongin lebih muak dengan penghuninya.

.

.

Kampus ramai seperti biasanya. Jongin sedang duduk di kantin menunggu temannya saat ponselnya berdering. Saku kemejanya ikut bergetar kencang ketika panggilan itu tak kunjung diangkatnya. Jongin sedang malas berbicara. Namun keadaan agaknya tak mempertimbangkan itu.

"Hm."

Suara lembut kakak iparnya terdengar menyapa. Jongin suka dengan nada yang Yixing ayunkan untuknya. Membuatnya nyaman dan ingin merengkuh wanita milik kakaknya itu.

"Aku di kantin."

Kelembutan Yixinglah yang membuat Jongin merestui hubungan wanita itu dengan kakaknya. Sampai sekarang pun Jongin masih memuja kakak iparnya. Jikalau keretakan rumah tangga kedua orang paling berharga dalam hidup Jongin itu hanya mimpi semata.

"Aku pulang sore nanti."

Manik Jongin mendapati temannya di pintu kantin. Segera dia mengangkat tangan memberi tanda.

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Yixing. Pria itu tersenyum menyambut teman-temannya. "Joonmyeon Hyung tidak pulang."

Yixing tak berpesan banyak saat menutup telpon. Hanya wejangan untuk tidak melupakan makan siang dan berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya. Hal rutin yang Yixing sampaikan lewat alat komunikasi jika dia tidak bertemu Jongin ketika memulai hari untuk beraktifitas.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?"

Itu suara Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa jurusan Informatika yang Jongin kenal sejak awal kuliah. Pria itu putra semata wayang pemilik perusahaan telekomunikasi, dimana Joonmyeon memiliki saham beratasnamakan Kim Jongin disana.

Jongin menggeleng seraya memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku dan mengambil ranselnya dari atas meja. Meletakkan begitu saja benda hitam berharga fantastis yang Yixing berikan sebulan lalu diatas lantai kantin yang sudah merekam jejak kotor.

"Aku pesankan ya?"

Kali ini suara khas dari kaum hawa bernama Do Kyungsoo. Secara teknis Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Sehun karena mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama. Sehun mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin sekitar setahun yang lalu. Jongin tahu itu hanya akal-akalan yang direncanakan seorang Oh Sehun untuk memanfaatkan keadaan. Sehun menyukai teman Kyungsoo dan mengenalkan Jongin pada mereka bisa menjadi alasan jika ingin bepergian bersama.

Modus.

Tapi modus Sehun bekerja sempurna. Anak manusia bernama Luhan yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo adalah jawaban dari doa dan ratapan Sehun yang selalu Jongin dengar.

"Aku mau pasta, Kyung." Nada manja dengan ayunan melambai bagaikan daun kelapa di pantai adalah ciri khas seorang pria muda bernama Oh Sehun. Jongin jijik mendengarnya. Tapi menghantam wajah sahabat adalah perbuatan tak terpuji. Jadi Jongin hanya mendengus geli.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan untuk menemaninya ke counter kantin setelah Jongin menyebutkan pesanannya. Dua pria yang ditinggal saling mendekatkan diri dengan Sehun yang duduk diatas meja. Pecicilan itu nama tengah Sehun. Jongin yang memberikan.

"Kau sudah menyatakan cintamu pada Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menggeleng. Selain konflik batin yang menderanya di rumah, Jongin juga punya pergulatan cukup hebat dalam hal asmara. "Aku sedang tidak bisa memikirkan hal penting untuk diriku sendiri."

Sehun terdiam. Terkesan tengah mencerna ucapan Jongin walau sebenarnya pria itu sedang memberikan waktu agar Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Keadaan semakin buruk dan rasanya aku ingin kabur saja."

Sehun tidak perlu mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut. Pria itu tahu dengan apa yang Jongin hadapi. Dia kenal Joonmyeon dan juga Yixing. Jongin sahabatnya. Tak susah menjadi orang kepercayaan putra bungsu keluarga Kim mengingat relationship antara orang-orang di sekitar Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kau tahu kabur tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Sehun bergumam. Pria itu masih menyimpan kenangan masa kecil berupa ucapan yang kurang jelas. Tapi berterima kasihlah karena pendengaran Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Jongin ingat dia pernah kabur ketika awal-awal pertengkaran Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Dia pergi tiga hari tanpa kabar dan tak mengangkat telpon ataupun membalas pesan kemarahan kakaknya. Hari keempat Jongin sakit. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk check out dari hotel ketiga dalam pelarian singkatnya dan pulang ke rumah.

Yixing menyambutnya dengan tangis dan Joonmyeon hampir melemparnya dengan vas bunga. Dari teriakan-teriakan setelahnya saat Jongin beristirahat di kamar, mengertilah dia bahwa keputusannya untuk kabur menjadi topik tersendiri dalam pertengkaran sepasang suami istri itu.

Sejak itu Jongin berusaha memperbanyak waktunya untuk berada di rumah. Menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan semua dosen jurusan Manajemen Bisnis di keheningan yang rumahnya ciptakan.

"Aku tak kabur." Jongin menepuk pahanya yang kotor terkena debu entah dari mana. Jeans hitam dengan robekan apik di bagian lututnya itupun pemberian Yixing. Wanita berstatus kakak ipar Jongin sejak dua tahun lalu itu berprofesi sebagai designer. Jongin sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian dengan brand yang dia tak ingat namanya namun membuat Luhan memekik heboh.

Luhan itu mahasiswi jurusan Fashion Designer dan impiannya adalah menyamai kesuksesan Yixing.

Sehun menurunkan bokongnya. Meraup pundak Jongin yang semakin hari terlihat semakin rapuh. Jongin itu hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi badannya seakan mengatakan bahwa umurnya lebih pantas disandingkan dengan pria paruh baya. "Kau hanya perlu bersantai sedikit."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Merasa hangat mendapat perhatian dari sang sahabat yang kadang hanya mampu menyusahkannya. "Kupikir begitu."

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Sehun melepas rangkulannya di bahu Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia tak mau Luhan mengatakan Sehun menyukai Jongin hanya karena pria bermarga Oh itu merangkul bahu Jongin saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. "Luhan mengajakku ke acara Color Fun Run akhir minggu nanti."

"Akan kupikirkan." Senyum Jongin hanya terlihat tipis. Tertutupi mendung yang diciptakannya dari dalam dirinya. Menghapus secara perlahan kebahagiaan yang pernah hinggap di hati pria itu.

Jongin selalu ingin mengubur sifat melakolisnya.

.

.

Nyatanya, akhir minggu ini malah Jongin habiskan untuk bermesraan dengan kasurnya. Jongin tidak tidur nyenyak semalam. Melampiaskan kehausan akan bermain di alam mimpi diraupnya dengan rakus saat tahu keadaan rumah kembali sepi tanpa penghuni kecuali dirinya.

Joonmyeon sudah pergi untuk bermain golf sejak pagi. Sedangkan Yixing hanya sempat masuk ke kamar untuk mengecup keningnya sebelum berpamitan untuk lembur akhir pekan di galeri miliknya. Keberadaan Jongin sejujurnya sangat sempurna jika kedua insan yang mengikat janji di hadapan Tuhan itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Joonmyeon tidak banyak menunjukkan perhatian secara langsung untuk Jongin. Joonmyeon muda adalah pekerja keras yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menaikkan derajat dan ekonomi keluarga dibandingkan harus menemani Jongin kecil bermain mobil-mobilan. Ayah mereka sudah tiada sejak Jongin berumur 6 tahun. Ibunya memiliki toko kelontong di depan rumah namun Joonmyeonlah yang berperan besar dalam keluarga. Itu semua menjadikan pribadi Joonmyeon menjadi lebih keras namun menomorsatukan Jongin di setiap langkahnya. Jadi tak heran jika sejak sekolah menengah atas, Jongin sudah memiliki kartu kredit dan rekening dengan 10 juta Won sebagai saldo awalnya. Itu semua hasil kerja keras Joonmyeon walau tanpa dukungan orang tua karena sang ibu menyusul ayah mereka di umur Jongin yang kesepuluh.

Keberadaan Yixing yang masuk ke dalam keluarga kecil mereka seakan menjadi angin segar dan air dingin yang melepas dahaga. Perhatian yang Jongin rindukan sejak lama direalisasikan oleh kelembutan seorang Zhang Yixing. Wanita asal Tiongkok itu awalnya hanya partner kerja kakaknya. Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa. Dari mata turun ke hati. Saat musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu, Yixing resmi menjadi kakak ipar Jongin.

Jongin tak paham bagaimana bisa keadaan berubah 180 derajat sampai seperti ini. Joonmyeon tak pernah membicarakan urusan rumah tangganya pada Jongin dan Yixing memenuhi kebutuhan Jongin seperti biasa tanpa banyak cakap mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Yixing lebih senang mendengar cerita-cerita Jongin dibandingkan harus meluapkan perasaan di depan adik iparnya.

Sikap keduanya pada Jongin tak banyak berubah. Joonmyeon tetap menyapa dan memenuhi rekening Jongin seminggu sekali. Yixing masih membagi perhatiannya pada Jongin dan tak meninggalkan kebiasaannya menemui Jongin walau dia pulang terlambat ke rumah. Hanya saja tak ada lagi kebersamaan di akhir minggu ataupun menonton DVD hingga larut malam.

Jongin tak pernah lagi menanyakan perihal keributan yang semakin sering terjadi setelah Joonmyeon memintanya untuk tak ikut campur dan Yixing memohon untuk berharap kebaikan kembali datang ke keluarga mereka. Jongin menjadi anak penurut yang baik hingga sekarang. Walau dia adik Joonmyeon, kakaknya itu tetap membutuhkan ruang privacy untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Jongin rindu rumah dengan dengan luapan kasih sayangnya.

.

.

Jongin sedang mengerjakan tugas Makro Ekonomi yang dosennya berikan kemarin saat mendengar deru mobil memasuki halaman. Matanya melirik jam yang terdiam apik diatas televisi di ruang tengah, dan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tiga sore kurang seperempat. Joonmyeon jarang kembali sebelum pukul lima. Jadi hanya satu kemungkinan.

"Jongin!"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya di karpet lantai tengah. Yixing sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan yang merentang sempurna. Memeluk Jongin sesaat lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa. Jongin duduk di bawahnya. Kembali meraih pena untuk mencoret-coret kertas kosong berisikan perhitungan ekonomi dengan layar laptop yang menampilkan presentasi materi dari dosennya.

Yixing meletakkan tas dan barang bawaannya di lantai. Meraih sekeping biskuit hitam dengan cream vanilla lezat kesukaan Jongin -Oreo- yang diletakkan berdampingan dengan jus jeruk diatas meja tempat pria itu belajar.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya agar bisa bersantai bersama Yixing.

"Yah," Yixing memperdengarkan suaranya yang seperti menyesal, "padahal aku sudah membawa ini."

Secara otomatis Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Eye smile-nya seketika terkembang sempurna mendapati apa yang Yixing bawakan untuknya. Yixing selalu tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan Jongin dan wanita itu memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menginterupsi kegiatan belajar adiknya.

Yixing tertawa bersamaan dengan meletakkan sebucket ayam goreng yang sengaja dibelinya saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Wanita itu bangkit menuju dapur dan kembali dengan sebotol besar kola serta dua gelas kosong.

Tanpa menghiraukan tugasnya yang masih menyisakan satu nomor, Jongin mematikan laptop dan menyusun kertas-kertas berantakan miliknya. Membiarkannya di sudut meja dan pria itu bangkit untuk duduk di samping Yixing. Tangannya yang bebas meraih satu potong paha ayam dan mencocolnya dengan saus di mangkuk kecil yang Yixing bawakan setelah kembali lagi dari dapur. Satu tangannya meraih remote televisi dan mengubah channelnya acak. Gerakannya berhenti di channel Nickelodeon. Jongin tahu mereka tak akan menonton. Suara-suara dari televisi hanya sebagai background kebersamaannya dengan Yixing. Jongin ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak iparnya. Quality time.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Pertanyaan Yixing dijawab Jongin dengan runtutan kegiatannya yang belum kakaknya ketahui. Ditambahi dongeng persahabatannya dengan Sehun yang semakin lengket setiap hari. Jongin berubah menjadi lebih aktif berbicara jika bersama Yixing. Yixing selalu senang mendengar cerita-cerita Jongin dan wanita itu menanggapinya dengan antusias yang adiknya butuhkan.

Yixing jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin belakangan ini. Jadi sebisa mungkin Jongin memanfaatkan waktu dengan membicarakan banyak hal pada kakaknya. Ayam goreng mereka sudah hampir habis dan tulang-tulang ayam memenuhi baskom ketika Jongin mengambil keputusan untuk bertanya sesuatu yang penting.

"Noona."

Yixing yang sedang meminum kolanya meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan mengambil potongan ayam yang lain. "Hm?"

"Sebenarnya," Jongin menelan kunyahan dagingnya perlahan, "apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Hyung?"

Yixing merasa menelan tulang ayamnya. Seharusnya Yixing sudah siap karena dia tahu Jongin akan menanyakan ini. Dia dan Joonmyeon sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan rasa penasaran Jongin dan itu bukanlah hal bagus. Jongin akan memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dan dia membutuhkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Jongin," Yixing meletakkan ayam gorengnya. Mengambil selembar tisu basah untuk mengelap kekacauan kecil di jemarinya.

Mengikuti pergerakan Yixing, Jongin juga sudah tak bernafsu pada ayamnya. Beberapa potong ayam akhirnya hanya terlantar begitu saja. Jongin membiarkan Yixing mengambil jemarinya untuk mengelapnya dengan tisu basah. Sentuhan kulit Yixing yang lembut membuat Jongin ingin menangis. Jongin teringat ibunya.

"Maafkan kami." Yixing menunduk memperhatikan jemari Jongin yang tengah dia bersihkan. Jari adiknya termasuk panjang dengan urat-urat menyembul di sela-sela kekokohannya. Terawat dengan baik karena Yixing selalu menyiapkan hand lotion di meja rias Jongin.

Jongin tak ingin menimpali apapun. Jadi dia hanya ikut memperhatikan jarinya dalam diam.

"Belakangan ini kami memang sering ribut."

"Sangat sering."

Dua kata itu menjadi tanda bahwa Jongin juga tak menyukai keadaan. Tak ada seorang pun yang suka saat ketenangan yang mereka butuhkan terpaksa terusik dengan teriakan dan bentakan dari sepasang suami istri yang tengah bersitegang.

"Ya, kau benar." Yixing membuang tisunya keatas tumpukan tulang ayam. Tapi itu tak memutuskan kontak tangan antara dirinya dan Jongin. Jemari mereka bertautan. Yixing bisa merasakan kehampaan di tangan adiknya. Kenyataan yang membuat Yixing sanggup untuk membodohi dirinya sendiri.

"Kami bukan contoh kakak yang baik untukmu. Seharusnya kami memang tak seperti ini. Aku juga tak mau. Joonmyeon pun mengeluh dia lelah bertengkar denganku. Kau pasti sadar kalau kakakmu itu sekarang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya."

Jongin mengangguk. Joonmyeon bagaikan keramik rapuh yang akan pecah jika tersenggol jari Jongin. Jongin ingin mencoba menyentuh keramik itu. Bukan dengan senggolan menjatuhkan, lebih tepat jika disebut dengan pelukan kehangatan.

"Banyak sekali yang Joonmyeon pikirkan. Pekerjaan, hubungan kami, lingkungan, interaksi, bahkan hal remeh yang kau pikir tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini juga menjadi isi kepala Joonmyeon."

Jongin membiarkan tangan Yixing naik untuk mengelus lengan atasnya yang berotot. Tidak keras, namun cukup padat. Hasil olahannya bersama Sehun jika mereka sedang bosan tak ada kegiatan.

"Apa yang Joonmyeon pikirkan, menjadi apa yang aku pikirkan juga, Jongin."

Yixing membenahi kerah kaus Jongin yang terlihat tidak rapi. Kaus ini dia beli di salah satu butik temannya. Berwarna hitam dengan print abstrak di bagian depan. Pikiran Yixing langsung tertuju pada Jongin saat melihat kaus ini untuk yang pertama kali.

"Tapi di balik itu semua, kau tetap menjadi prioritas kami. Aku dan Joonmyeon sadar, berbulan-bulan kami bertengkar, tapi kami masih betah untuk tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Untuk selalu bisa memperhatikanmu. Mengawasimu. Meski mungkin cara yang kami lakukan jauh berbeda dengan yang biasa kau terima dari kami dulu."

Jongin sudah ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Jadi, jika dia tak ada, Joonmyeon dan Yixing pasti sudah lama berpisah? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dua orang ini? Jongin ingat betul keduanya saling cinta dulu. Mereka bahkan hampir memiliki anak jika Yixing tak keguguran.

Ah, iya. Tiga bulan setelah pernikahan, Jongin ingat mereka membuat pesta kecil bertiga untuk merayakan kehamilan pertama Yixing. Hanya bertempat di dapur. Dengan kue tart bertabur keju serta bola-bola biskuit berlumur coklat diatasnya. Joonmyeon menjadi lebih posesif dengan Yixing saat itu. Yixing tak pernah mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Jika Joonmyeon tak sempat, Jongin diharuskan tak melontarkan alasan apapun untuk menolak mengantarkan Yixing pergi.

Tapi dua bulan setelahnya Yixing keguguran. Jongin tidak ingat jelas apa penyebabnya, tapi Yixing berubah murung cukup lama. Ini membuat Joonmyeon frustasi dan perusahaan kakaknya sempat Jongin ambil alih meski masih kacau balau disana sini.

Setengah tahun kemudian, Yixing kembali memiliki janin. Tapi cerobohnya kedua kakak Jongin, tidak ada yang menyadari dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yixing. Joonmyeon hanya menganggap mual yang Yixing rasakan adalah karena masuk angin, dan Yixing pun percaya dengan apa yang suaminya katakan. Mereka bahkan tidak menaruh curiga pada keadaan Yixing yang tak mendapat tamu bulanannya dua bulan belakangan.

Dua orang itu berubah menjadi super bodoh.

Kepadatan aktifitas menjadi alasan keguguran kali ini. Jongin sudah tak bisa menggambarkan betapa bersalahnya kedua kakaknya saat itu. Perusahaan Joonmyeon kembali berada di tangan Jongin. Tidak sehancur sebelumnya, meski persentasi kenaikan kerjanya sangat minim. Jongin sampai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena masih belum mampu mengemban tugas dari kakaknya.

Setelah itu kehidupan berjalan seperti biasa. Hingga keributan mulai lancar memenuhi tiap sudut di rumah mereka.

"Ada apa?" Suara Jongin lirih dan bergetar. Mati-matian dia menahan tangis mengingat perpisahan mungkin saja terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Jongin tak sanggup membayangkan itu. Jongin terlalu sayang pada Yixing dan Joonmyeon akan menjadi lebih penyendiri dibandingkan sekarang jika dia tak memiliki Yixing di sampingnya.

"Begitu banyak kesalahpahaman yang terjadi belakangan ini, Jongin." Yixing melepas pegangannya pada Jongin. "Kami menjadi lebih egois daripada yang seharusnya. Keberadaan kami terlalu banyak dibutuhkan di hal nista bernama pekerjaan dan menyampingkan kebersamaan."

"Apa karena aku?" Jongin kembali mengingat perihal kaburnya dia dari rumah. Joonmyeon meneriaki Yixing karena dianggap tidak bisa memperhatikan Jongin dengan baik. Yixing pun membentak suaminya adalah sosok yang tak pantas menjadi teladan untuk Jongin.

"Bukan." Yixing menggeleng. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk membelai tengkuk Jongin yang masih menunduk. "Kau tidak pernah mengambil tempat yang pasti dalam pertengkaran kami. Keberadaanmu justru menjadi penguat untukku dan kakakmu. Jangan pernah beranggapan keadaan ini tercipta karena dirimu. Aku akan sangat marah jika itu menjadi apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini."

"Lalu apa?"

"Karena keberadaan kami, Jongin. Karena kami. Bukan kau."

.

.

Yixing tidak pulang ke rumah selama seminggu ini. Awalnya Jongin tak menyadari itu, tapi mendapati malamnya tak pernah lagi terusik oleh keributan yang disebabkan kedua kakaknya, Jongin mulai merasa aneh. Joonmyeon masih bangun pagi untuk membuatkannya sarapan meski Jongin hanya seorang diri di meja makan. Kakaknya itu hanya sempat beberapa kali menemani Jongin di pagi hari dan lebih banyak meninggalkan Jongin di makan siang dan makan malam.

Jongin tidak pernah merasa sehampa ini sebelumnya. Keadaan ini mempersulitnya dan membuat emosinya lebih mudah terpancing. Sehun yang menjadi pihak luar mencoba mengerti dan tetap berada di samping Jongin. Walau yang dilakukannya hanya duduk tanpa bicara dan membiarkan Jongin berada di dunianya.

Yixing tak pernah menjawab keberadaannya jika Jongin bertanya. Wanita itu selalu bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat Jongin lelah dengan keadaan lalu membiarkan dirinya ikut larut dalam permainan Yixing.

Tapi ketika kakak iparnya bilang dia butuh bantuan Jongin, pria itu dengan senang hati mengarahkan mobilnya menuju galeri Yixing sepulangnya kuliah. Waktu menginjak tengah hari saat Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di area parkir di depan gedung 3 lantai milik Yixing.

Jongin cukup sering datang kesini. Jadi tak ada pegawai yang tak mengenalnya. Salah seorang karyawan yang Jongin lupa namanya mengatakan Yixing sedang ada di kantornya di lantai tiga. Langkah Jongin segera menuntun ketempat kakaknya berada. Mengabaikan pandangan penuh pujaan yang dilayangkan padanya baik oleh pegawai galeri maupun pengunjung yang tengah memuaskan diri dengan pakaian apik rancangan kakaknya.

Yixing tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas saat Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding kaca itu. Tepat di belakang Yixing, belasan pekerja tengah menyelesaikan apa yang sudah Yixing desain sebagai karyanya. Yixing menyuruh Jongin duduk di sofa dimana ada dua mangkuk makanan khas delivery order yang Jongin yakin sebagai makan siangnya. Semangkuk jaengban jjajang sebagai favoritnya dan jjajangmyeon yang menjadi pilihan kakaknya. Berbagai makanan pendamping Jongin buka satu persatu dan mulai menyesapi makan siangnya. Yixing bergabung lima menit kemudian dan mereka makan sembari membicarakan kediaman Jongin akhir-akhir ini.

"Sehun bilang aku seperti mayat hidup yang beruntung masih memiliki nyawa." Jongin membiarkan Yixing mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan tisu sedangkan kedua belah bibir miliknya malah mengerucut.

Yixing tertawa. Interaksi Jongin dan Sehun selalu bisa menjadi penghibur untuknya. "Kenapa kau tak bersikap biasanya pada Sehun?"

"Noona tidak pulang ke rumah dan itu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya jika bertemu dengan orang lain. Itu terlihat jelas di wajahku. Aku jadi sering marah-marah pada Sehun."

Yixing tersenyum kecut. Sedikit banyak ini adalah kesalahannya. "Kita harus meminta maaf pada Sehun, Jongin-ah."

"Tidak perlu." Jongin menghabiskan makan siangnya dan meletakkan mangkuk plastik yang sudah kosong itu diatas meja. "Sehun bilang aku hanya perlu seperti biasa. Tidak usah meminta maaf. Dia malah geli jika aku berkata maaf untuknya."

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Yixing tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Wanita itu lalu membereskan makan siang mereka meski mangkuk Yixing masih menyisakan isi. Yixing sudah kenyang dan dia tak berniat menyimpan sisa makan siangnya untuk dimakan lagi nanti. "Sampaikan saja salam Noona untuknya."

Jongin mengangguk. Pria itu meraih bantal sofa dan memeluknya. Perutnya sudah kenyang tapi Jongin masih lapar dengan rasa penasaran. "Noona, kenapa tidak pulang?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil. Membiarkan mata Jongin mengikuti langkahnya ketika kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Beberapa desainnya masih dalam tahap gambar dan Yixing ingin menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. "Hanya tak ingin."

"Noona tidur dimana?" Jongin sudah memperhatikan ruang kerja Yixing. Tidak ada koper ataupun tempat tidur. Gedung milik Yixing dirancang untuk bekerja, bukan tempat tinggal. Jadi fix Yixing pasti tidak tidur disini.

"Apartemen."

Ah, Jongin lupa. Yixing punya satu unit apartemen yang hanya beberapa blok dari galerinya. Apartemen itu Yixing miliki sejak sebelum menikah. Tidak pernah ditempati dan tak pernah masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Awal kakaknya menikah, Jongin mengusulkan diri untuk tinggal disana. Tapi penolakan keras-kerasan dilontarkan kedua kakaknya. Jadilah Jongin melupakan aset milik Yixing itu.

"Tapi rumah sangat sepi tanpamu, Noona." Jongin melepas kemeja biru gelapnya. Menyisakan kaus hitam polos yang menutupi badannya. Suhu ruangan cukup hangat jadi Jongin segera menanggalkan mantel hangatnya begitu masuk tadi.

Yixing terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya menatap meja dengan pandangan kosong. Jongin tahu hal itu. Jadi dia hanya menghela nafasnya dengan lelah lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Kalian selalu membiarkan aku sendiri di rumah dan kini kalian mulai meninggalkan aku satu persatu."

Yixing merasa bersalah. Keluhan Jongin bukanlah hal yang enak untuk di dengar. Anak itu jarang mengeluh. Jadi jika dia mengeluh tiba-tiba, maka itu berarti hatinya benar-benar kecewa. Yixing masih bisa kembali ke rumah itu, tapi dia tak mau. Seminggu ini Yixing sukses meningkatkan produktivitas kerjanya. Wanita itu sadar pertengkarannya dengan Joonmyeon yang absen beberapa hari ini adalah pemicu semangatnya bekerja.

"Kau mau menginap di apartemenku?"

Jongin membuka matanya cepat. Yixing tengah tersenyum menenangkan padanya. Begitu lembut hingga hati Jongin menghangat. "Sungguh?"

Yixing mengangguk. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah Jongin yang lucu. "Tentu saja. Aku bahkan punya kamar yang sengaja kusiapkan untukmu."

Jongin berlonjak kegirangan. Ini kebahagiaan pertama Jongin selama tujuh hari kebelakang. Dan Jongin pasti memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

"Bilang pada Joonmyeon kau tak pulang." Yixing mengingatkan. Wanita itu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Goresan apik tergambar rapi diatas kertas kosong. Memuaskan Yixing dan memanjakan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Ah, iya. Noona, kenapa memanggilku kemari?"

Yixing teringat sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal ini saat Yixing benar-benar membutuhkan Jongin? Wanita itu segera mengambil beberapa kertas dan membawakannya ke hadapan Jongin. Adiknya itu hanya memandangan goresan desain Yixing dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?" Wajah Jongin memancarkan keheranan yang pasti. "Kenapa menunjukkan ini padaku?"

"Kau kuputuskan menjadi Muse untuk pagelaranku nanti, Jongin."

"Aku?" Jongin bertanya mengharap kepastian. "Lagi?"

Yixing tertawa. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Yixing meminta Jongin menjadi Muse untuknya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba hinggap di kepala cantiknya. "Bagaimana jika kita mengajak Sehun?"

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya untuk masuk ke halaman rumah. Seharian ini dia membantu Yixing dengan pagelaran fashionnya. Jongin, sebagai Muse Yixing, wajib hadir untuk membawakan karya terbaik Yixing. Berdampingan dengan wanita cantik itu di akhir show untuk berjalan bersama di catwalk. Jongin bukan model professional, tapi wajah dengan ekspresi manly yang dimilikinya sejak lahir adalah alasan Yixing untuk selalu meminta adiknya menjadi salah satu model.

Seharusnya Jongin sudah bisa pulang sejak pukul tujuh. Namun mengingat dia sempat mengundang beberapa temannya untuk datang ke pagelaran membuat niat istirahatnya tertunda beberapa saat. Luhan terlalu bersemangat melebihi perkiraan dan gadis itu sengaja berlama-lama berbincang dengan Yixing untuk mencuri ilmu. Tidak mungkin Jongin meninggalkan tamunya kan? Apalagi keberadaannya dibutuhkan untuk menenangkan kekasih Sehun itu ketika Yixing memberikan salah satu rancangan untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara cuma-cuma. Sehun sendiri sampai berkali-kali meminta maaf karena pujaan hatinya memberikan keributan di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Yixing hanya tertawa.

Jongin cukup terkejut mendapati mobil Joonmyeon terparkir rapi di dalam garasi. Seingat Jongin, ini adalah hari jumat. Hari dimana justru minggu akan berakhir dan Joonmyeon selalu pulang lebih terlambat dari biasanya. Dengan ransel hitam di punggungnya, Jongin menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan garasi dan rumah.

"Hyung?"

Keadaan rumah cukup sepi saat Jongin masuk. Televisi di ruang tengah menyala. Menampilkan acara talk show yang biasa Jongin tonton ketika malam. Ada aroma wangi masakan melayang rendah di udara. Menyapa penciuman Jongin dan menuntunnya menuju dapur.

Joonmyeon cukup mahir memasak. Sebelum menikah, pria itulah yang menjadi koki untuk dirinya dan Jongin. Setelah berstatus seorang suami, Yixing lebih banyak mengambil alih dapur dibandingkan Joonmyeon.

Tapi kali ini Jongin sangat yakin bahwa beragam jenis masakan diatas meja adalah hasil masakan Joonmyeon. Hanya masakan sederhana, tapi aromanya membuat Jongin berliur. Padahal dia ingat betul perutnya sudah terisi cukup makanan sebelum pulang tadi.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sapaan Joonmyeon membuat Jongin berbalik. Kakaknya itu menapaki anak tangga terakhir dan bergabung dengannya di dapur. Berpakaian sweater hangat dan celana pendek. Rambutnya lembab dan wajahnya segar. Terlihat sekali baru selesai mandi. Aroma alami tubuhnya menguar lembut ketika berjalan melewati Jongin.

"Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu. Aku tunggu."

Ucapan Joonmyeon menjadi alasan kuat yang membuat Jongin berlari menuju kamarnya. Mereka jarang makan malam bersama dan Jongin tak akan melewatkannya.

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit bagi Jongin untuk kembali ke dapur dengan kaus usang dan celana pendek. Kakaknya sudah menunggu dengan segelas teh hangat dan susu coklat favorit Jongin. Semangkuk nasi dengan asap mengepul tersaji di hadapan Jongin. Setelahnya, Joonmyeon mengucapkan doa dan mereka mulai makan.

"Bagaimana shownya?" Joonmyeon bertanya di sela-sela makannya. Keluarga mereka tidak terlalu kaku sehingga bicara di meja makan adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Ramai sekali yang datang. Seoul Fashion Week." Tangan Jongin membusur diatas kepala ketika mengucapkan tiga kata itu. "Tempat dimana designer dan artis berkumpul mencari koleksi. 7 rancangan Noona laku di tempat."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Pria muda itu kembali bicara menceritakan betapa konyolnya Luhan saat bertemu salah satu artis papan atas dalam negeri. Joonmyeon tertawa mendengar itu, menyebut Luhan mungkin seorang fangirl yang terlalu sering menonton konser sehingga suaranya seperti tak bisa habis.

Jongin juga menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo pada Joonmyeon. Jongin cukup tersipu dan wajahnya merona ketika Joonmyeon menggodanya. Lalu meminta Jongin untuk mengenalkannya pada Kyungsoo suatu hari nanti. Jongin berjanji untuk itu.

"Jongin."

Panggilan Joonmyeon bertepatan dengan kunyahan nasi Jongin yang terakhir. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya sekilas untuk membalas lalu menyesap habis kuah sup dari mangkuknya.

"Apa yang Yixing bicarakan denganmu, saat kau menginap di apartemennya?"

Jongin diam sesaat. Mengatur kata agar membentuk kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Sebenarnya dia dan Yixing tak banyak membicarakan perihal Joonmyeon. Mereka hanya membicarakan hobi dan keseharian. Tapi ada hal menyakitkan yang harus dia ungkapkan untuk Joonmyeon.

"Noona bilang," Jongin menunduk, memandangi mangkuknya yang sudah kosong, "dia akan mengakhirinya, Hyung."

Jongin bisa mendengar hela nafas kakaknya. Terdengar berat dan penuh beban.

"Kau menyetujuinya?"

Jongin mengangkat wajah. Tak perlu menatap Joonmyeon karena raut wajah pria itu pasti menuntut jawaban.

"Tidak, sebenarnya." Jongin jujur untuk ini. Dia tak punya alasan untuk membiarkan Yixing pergi. Tapi menahan keberadaan Yixing di samping kakaknya lebih banyak memunculkan kemungkinan bahwa akan selalu ada ketegangan diantara mereka. "Tapi Noona tidak sependapat denganku tentang ini. Dia bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kalian berpisah."

Joonmyeon bangkit untuk membereskan makan malam mereka. Menyimpan semua peralatan makan di bak cuci piring. Pria itu mengelap meja, meletakkan dua gelas berisi air putih di depan kursi.

Jongin tetap duduk di tempatnya. Menunduk dalam merenungi apa kira-kira yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membatalkan perpisahan. Semakin Jongin berpikir, semakin berat tekanan di kepalanya. Joonmyeon sudah kembali ke kursinya, meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat di hadapan Jongin.

"Apa ini?" Jantung Jongin bertalu-talu. Berharap apa yang ada di pikirannya bukanlah menjadi isi dari amplop coklat itu. Terserah Joonmyeon ingin mengisinya dengan apa saja. Jongin tak akan marah walau itu berisi surat pembelian saham atas nama Jongin yang sering kakaknya lakukan. Apapun. Asal apa yang Jongin pikirkan tak menjadi nyata.

Joonmyeon tak menjawab. Matanya hanya menyiratkan Jongin untuk melihat isi amplopnya. Karena jawaban yang Jongin butuhkan ada di tangannya sendiri.

Dan apa yang Jongin takutkan terjadi dengan kejamnya. Satu-satunya kertas yang dia benci untuk hadir saat ini, malah terpampang nyata di depan wajahnya.

Surat Cerai.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras. Menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh. Berjauhan dengan Yixing saja sudah membuatnya kosong, apalagi jika wanita cantik itu harus pergi dari kehidupannya dan kakaknya?

Kertas putih itu tak perlu Jongin baca seluruhnya. Dia hanya harus melihat bagian akhir, dimana tanda tangan dari pihak pertama dan kedua membuat semuanya sah. Ada tanda tangan Yixing disana, tapi satu kolom di sebelahnya masih kosong.

"Kau akan menanda tanganinya, Hyung?" suara Jongin bergetar. Jongin benci jika harus menangis, tapi air matanya jatuh satu persatu.

"Kemungkinannya, iya."

"Kenapa?" Tubuh jongin bergetar. "Kenapa kalian selalu membuatku benci pada diriku sendiri?! Kalian selalu bilang bukan aku yang menyebabkan kalian bertengkar, tapi apa kalian tidak tahu aku yang terluka karena kalian?!"

"Jongin..." Joonmyeon hendak meraih tangan Jongin yang mengepal diatas meja, namun harus sabar karena Jongin menepis tangannya kasar.

"Aku sudah tidak punya ayah dan ibu! Kupikir kalian bisa menempatkan diri sebagai pengganti mereka! Tapi apa?! Kalian menghancurkannya!"

"Kami sudah tak cocok lagi, Jongin."

"Kau tahu itu bukan alasan, Hyung!"

Joonmyeon diam. Jongin tidak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya sebesar ini. Emosi Jongin meledak-ledak, tapi kali ini bukan kemarahan Jongin yang biasa bisa dihadapinya.

Jongin memandang kakaknya penuh amarah. Dia tahu kakaknya masih mencintai Yixing. Tapi kenapa setiap orang dewasa lebih mementingkan egonya masing-masing? Apa mereka tak pernah berpikir bahwa keputusan yang mereka ambil itu menorehkan luka cukup dalam di hati orang lain?

"Aku kecewa padamu, Hyung. Aku benci kau dan Yixing."

To Be Continue

Hay…

Apa kabar?

Ini rencananya hanya tiga chapter. Chapter pertama diceritakan dari sudut pandangnya Jongin. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin Yixing atau Joonmyeon. Maunya sih seminggu ini kelar. Maunya ya. Liat aja ntar.

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
